Sugar Rush: Taffy Girl Vs Recolor
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: At the House of Mouse, Mickey decides to form a Go-Kart racing day, but Taffyta and Damon, who have been fighting a lot lately, have their sights on destroying each other. Sequel to Sugar Rush: The Ultimate Showdown.


_"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, April 4th 2109"_

"Annndddd now, the mouse who brought all of us together, MICKEY MOUSE!" Mike annoanced before vanishing to the ceiling.

Racing onto the stage of the House of Mouse in a mini go-kart was none other then the lovable mouse named Mickey, who stopped and leaped out onto the stage as the guests applauded loudly.

"Hey, everybody! Have we got a special treat for you today! Anyone who can drive is allowed to join this year's Go-Kart racing, and the lucky winner will co-star with me on the show during the weekend!" Mickey cheerfully greeted.

Everyone cheered happily at the news.

"There are rules. Now, no crashing like crazy." Mickey explained.

Mickey gave a stern look to Mr. Toad, who blinked, while everyone else agreed on what he said.

"No dangerous items or anything like that, no injuries, and most importantly, NO cheating. Sound fair?" Mickey asked.

Everyone but two certain kids agreed. Taffyta and Rancis, who were both sitting next to each other with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Crepe, were giving each other a serious glaring contest. Just then, Goofy approached them.

"Hello, Taffyta and Damon. What can I get you fellers today?" Goofy asked.

"Their head on a silver platter." Taffyta and Damon replied in unison, pointing at each other while looking angrily at Goofy.

Goofy became puzzled.

"Sorry, we don't serve heads on the menu." Goofy said.

Damon glared at him.

"Well, you should by now, goof-boy! Because SHE'S been getting on my NERVES!" Damon yelled.

"I'M getting on YOUR nerves?" Taffyta asked angrily. She then sneered "Last week, you ruined my Pink Lightning with your freakish powers!".

"That's because YOU somehow managed to mess up our last mission with your kart!" Damon argued.

"For your information, I CAME UP with the plan, and I DIDN'T mean to ruin the mission!" Taffyta shouted back.

"No, YOUR plan was MY plan and you stole it!" Damon argued.

"I did NOT steal it! It was MY plan!" Taffyta yelled.

While Taffyta and Damon were arguing, everyone else, including Mickey, stared at them, knowing that trying to stop them was asking for a death sentence. Eventually, Mickey turned to the rest of the audience.

"Uh... while Gloyd and Candlehead handle Damon and Taffyta, how about we watch the show, starring Genie, Donald, Esmeralda, Goofy, Sofia, and me?" Mickey asked. He then looked up and called out "Hit it, Horace!".

In the control room, Horace pulled out his mallet and hit the DVD player, starting up the cartoon. While the Disney episode was playing, Mickey went backstage and met up with Vanellope, Minnie, Donald and Goofy.

"This is ridiculous! Taffyta and Damon have been at it for three weeks straight!" Donald grumbled.

Mickey paced back and forth.

"It's been back and forth over and over. We need to figure this out without hurting anybody." Mickey said.

Vanellope placed her hand on her chin and thought deeply. She then got an idea.

"How about the Go-Kart race? I mean, maybe they'll settle things then." Vanellope asked.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy looked at Vanellope as if she had gone crazy. But then Mickey figured that if the score was settled once and for all, then maybe the two 9 year olds would stop fighting each other.

"Well... okay, sure. Why not?" Mickey asked.

Mickey then saw that the cartoon was about to end and he immediately rushed back out onto stage. To his dismay, Taffyta and Damon were still arguing.

"Well, no time like the present." Mickey said to himself.

Mickey then whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, ending the fight. Clearing his throat, Mickey turned to Taffyta and Damon.

"Excuse me, Taffyta and Damon. As part of the Go-Kart race, I want the both of ya's to compete against each other, and whoever wins can be the guest host with me for the weekend, while the other must apologize and make up." Mickey announced.

Everyone stayed silent. Taffyta and Damon glanced at each other, and then they nodded.

"We accept!" Taffyta and Damon declared.

That made everyone else nervous and scared.

"This has got disaster written all over it." Miles Callisto whispered to Loretta Callisto, who nodded in agreement.

Mickey smiled.

"Okay, so we'll meet at the racing track in Turbotime on Saturday at 10 AM sharp. Anybody who wants to enter should sign up before hand." Mickey announced. He then said "Now, here's another great cartoon where even ghouls exist!".

* * *

For the rest of the week, Taffyta and Damon both planned on defeating each other the old fashioned way: cheating.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 9th 2109"_

Now, today was the day where the question would be answered. Who would be victorious? After meeting up at the racetrack in Turbotime, which had recently gotten an upgrade that updated the track and made it more longer and difficult, the race was about to begin. Other then Taffyta and Damon, the other racers were Turbo, Aladdin, Genie, Jafar, Hercules, Phil, Hades, the Mad Hatter, the Hare, Cruella DeVille, Robin Hood, Prince John, the Honorable Sherriff of Nottingham, Little John, Princess Kida, Milo, Commander Rourke, Helga, Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Anger, Bing Bong, Rapunzel, Eugene, Gothel, Mulan, Prince Adam, Lumière, Cogsworth, Anna and Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Gaston, Alexis the Matchgirl, the little green clock from the short Tick Tock Tale, and a mysterious yellow helmeted driver. Mr. Toad wasn't part of the race because everyone knew that he was such a crazy and dangerous driver, so he had to be held back.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto were up on the announcer's platform. Von Drake would start the race, and the rest of the Disney Characters were watching from the stands. In the stands, Cinndon turned to Minty and Sticky.

"Minty, Sticky, where's Torvald?" Cinndon asked, noticing that Torvald was missing.

Minty and Sticky shrugged.

"I'm sure that Torvald will be back. She said that she had something to do and told us that it's a surprise." Sticky replied.

Eventually, it was time for the race to begin. Mickey ran up to a higher platform.

"Hey, everybody! Welcome to the Go-Kart race! Now, you all know the rules: no crashing like crazy, no dangerous items or anything like that, no injuries, and most importantly, no cheating. Are you all ready?" Mickey asked.

Everyone except Taffyta and Damon, who glared at each other, their expressions saying 'Your finished', before turning their attention back to the course, nodded. Von Drake held up a toy gun.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Von Drake shouted.

Von Drake pulled the trigger and a small but loud puff of smoke came up. The drivers were off, zooming past Von Drake, who was spun around repeatedly after nearly avoiding being run over.

Each of the drivers tried to get ahead of each other, but Taffyta and Damon aimed for each other, practically zipping through everything, including hills that were sliced off! However, the mysterious driver was doing well, and they were unknowingly ahead of everyone else.

"Get out of my way!" Taffyta shouted.

Damon was focusing on his prime target.

"Just watch out, Muttonfudge! I'm on fire!" Damon shouted.

"No one's on fire like Gaston!" Gaston screamed out while he was driving.

Despite wanting to tell Gaston to shut his mouth, Damon formed a plan and grinned.

"Now that's an idea!" Damon said.

Aiming his hand out at Taffyta, Damon fired a large mod at her. Unfortunately, Taffyta drove out the way, but Gaston, who was just getting ahead, was blasted by the mod and flown into the sky, screaming his head off. While his go-kart landed in a small pond, Gaston landed on a tree branch, hanging by the collar of his shirt, his eyes bulging out in shock and dumbfounderment.

"So you want to play rough, eh?" Taffyta asked angrily.

Taffyta took out a cherry bomb that she had managed to smuggle in from the racetrack in Sugar Rush, and while everyone took the long route, some of them, like Taffyta, Damon, and Anna and Elsa, decided to take a bridge since it was part of the race. Taffyta lit the cherry bomb and dropped it on the bridge. The bridge blew up just after she crossed it, laughing her head off.

"Nice try!" Damon sneered.

Damon used his Mod abilities to make wings on his go-kart and he flew over the long gap, which led 100 feet down into a river below a canyon, before making the wings disappear and continuing the race. Unfortunately, Anna and Elsa were not so lucky, despite them going really fast.

"Hold on tight, Elsa! We're going to do it!" Anna called out.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she saw what was going to happen.

"No, Anna! We can't!" Elsa cried out in despair.

"We can..." Anna started to say.

Anna stopped talking when she realized her mistake, but she couldn't stop.

"Uh-oh." Anna mumbled.

The go-kart fell straight down into the canyon.

"ANNNAAAAAAAAA!" Elsa cried out.

Anna and Elsa both landed in the river. They resurfaced and looked at each other.

"Maybe we can't." Anna said in an embarrassed tone.

Meanwhile, Taffyta and Damon were still trying to kill each other, while getting other drivers in serious danger. The race became a race not of winners and losers, but a race for survival from the two Sugar Rush characters.

They approached a cave, and Damon used his Mod abilities to make a wall that looked like the entrance to the cave, with the real one next to it. However, Taffyta didn't fall for it, and she and everyone else followed her... well, everyone except for Prince John, who unfortunately crashed right into the fake one before falling backwards, his kart in pieces and him on his bottom. He then collapsed onto his belly and pounded on the ground childishly.

"No! NO! NO! NOO!" Prince John cried.

In the tunnel, Taffyta decide to pull out the big guns. She pulled out a trans-dimensional vortex creating machine and summoned Hyrda, but Damon and the other racers, including the mysterious racer, drove around it. However, Fear, Lumière, Cogsworth, Turbo, Rourke, and the Sheriff of Nottingham had to stop as the billion-headed monster eyed them hungrily. Screaming in fear, the six of them turned around and drove back to where they came from in order to avoid becoming lunch.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Fear cried out.

The rest of the racers zoomed out of the tunnel and into a forest section of the course. Damon pressed a button on his go-kart, and the kart released a large pool of sinking mud behind it. Unfortunately, Taffyta drove over it and everyone else drove around it, but Cruella, not willing to lose, drove into it and got stuck! She tried to get through, but her go-kart exploded and was now covered in mud.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Cruella screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through out the area.

Sadly, Alexis got stuck as well, and she was busy wiping mud off of her head.

"I hate this race." Alexis grumbled.

Now the remaining drivers were close to the finish line, and nobody was cheering for Taffyta and Damon, who were both busy trying to beat each other up and win the race.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" Taffyta and Damon shouted at each other, deciding to end their battle once and for all.

Taffyta took out three more cherry bombs that she had managed to smuggle in, while Damon's arms started glitching. And to everyone else's horror, they blasted at each other just as they raced across the finish line. Thankfully, there wasn't that much damage. Instead, in the small explosion, Taffyta and Damon were lying on top of each other, their karts in burnt pieces. Surprisingly, the mysterious driver drove over the finish line, everyone else coming in second, third, fourth and whatever. The two Sugar Rush characters were dead last, and when they looked up to see that, their mouths gaped in sheer shock, while everyone else cheered happily.

The racers stopped driving, and Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto made their way down to greet the mysterious racer.

"Ha, ha! Well, congratulations, your the winner!" Mickey said, shaking hands with the driver.

The driver nodded and then pulled their helmet off to reveal...

"TORVALD?" Mickey, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy asked in surprise.

"Sis?" Minty and Sticky asked in equal surprise from the crowd.

Torvald was the mysterious driver! She smiled and chuckled with a blush.

"Well, I couldn't let Taffyta or Damon win, since I knew that one of them would cause even more trouble." Torvald replied.

Eventually, Mickey got over his shock and laughed, patting Torvald on the back.

"Aw, you were great out there, pal." Mickey said.

"Yeah, even I was shocked. Where did you learn to drive like that?" Minnie asked.

Minty and Sticky ran up to them.

"So this is your big surprise, Torvald?" Minty asked, quite impressed.

Torvald smiled, a bit pleased with herself.

"It sure is, Mints!" Torvald replied.

The group then noticed Taffyta and Damon crawling. They stopped as Mickey went up to them with an angry and disapproving look and his arms crossed. In fact, everyone else, including those that were thrown off the course, glared down at them.

"I can't even begin on how angry I am at the both of ya's. You two broke all of the rules, put everyone else's lives in danger, and caused serious damage to the course! As of this moment, you two are disqualified, and because of your actions, I'd say that your both going to be punished.".

"They started it!" Taffyta and Damon pointed out while pointing at each other, still looking at Mickey, who sighed.

"We don't care who started it! We're finishing it!" Donald snapped.

"So? What are you going to do about it, huh?" Taffyta asked.

Mickey, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald looked at each other. Mickey then formed an idea and looked at the two 9 year olds.

"Say, do you two remember that crystal orb in that one attraction?" Mickey asked.

Recalling the Orb in the Sorcerers of Magic Kingdom attraction, Taffyta and Damon's eyes both widened in sheer horror, and they both glanced at each other, for once agreeing.

"Oh no." Taffyta and Damon both whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, April 10th 2109"_

"This is ridiculous! What kind of idiot came up with this attraction years ago?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyta paced around the area that they were in, which was snowing, while Damon stood behind her.

"We'll get them, as soon as we get out of this stupid glass orb." Damon replied.

Taffyta sighed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Taffyta said.

The two of them were now miniature inside a crystal orb that Torvald was holding. She and Mickey were both on stage at the House of Mouse, with everyone else appluading.

"I think they like it in there." Torvald said.

Torvald and Mickey then looked at the guests.

"Gee, thanks for coming over to the greatest place ever!" Mickey said.

"See you real soon!" Torvald said as she and Mickey waved goodbye.


End file.
